Comstock
Sitemap Zachary Hale Comstock An Important Character in Infinite BS. *SPOILER* He is the same person as Booker DeWitt except he went down a different life path in a parallel dimension. --- --- --- --- --- Zachary Hale Comstock - The Jim Jones of 1893 ... : But I'm sure Jimmy's cultism was a bit closer to Christianity than Comstock's Faux-Christian Idolatry, with himself playing the 'god' part (Kennyboi really knows very little about American religiosity apparently - He even admits it - but THAT IS NO EXCUSE for such a misrepresentation). Preposterous : That any large number of Americans would fall for Comstock's Charlatanry - THAT is one of the biggest bits of Fantasy in the whole Infinite BS game (and reeks of either massive ignorance or intentional divisiveness on the writers' part). --- --- --- A Corrected Comstock : Some of that backstory regarding the 'hero' Comstock ,and how he came to be on Columbia (launched in 1893 - only 3 years after that 'battle') -- might have seen 'The Hero' as a 'Stage Act' in the Flying Exposition of American Exceptionalism (the Exposition 'Show City' which Columbia started as). That after he failed in politics (being a hack/fraud) in the US. His takeover (?) of Columbia may have been the result of festering ambitions for which he never had the ability/character to do in the Real World. Real name "Melvin Lieberwitz" (another of Levine's Authentic Diversities ...) - NOTE - Any alleged 'heroism' at Wounded Knee (Real World) was more the product of politics and newspaper hype, as it was hardly a 'battle' and more an account of bothersome 'indians' being 'put in their place' to assuage public concerns and worries (there were still Apaches making real trouble down in Arizona Territory at that time). --- --- --- As many Americans at that time who agreed with Comstock's line on 'immigrants', the truth is that most Americans would still call Comstock a Cultist and Charlatan to his face. How stupid the people who went to Comstock's Columbia must have been is pretty hard to understand (and how fast anyone there would have bailed after HE took over with the outrageous BS he then enforced). Sorry Levine, YOU HAVE A VERY STRANGE WARPED IDEA ABOUT AMERICA. --- --- --- Comstock Claims to have Met Booker Before ?? ''' : Perhaps he was 'Remembering Buying Anna(Elizabeth)' - Where blood was spurting everywhere from a severed pinky, it might have made it memorable ... Though that was like 17 years earlier, and Comstock was on the other side of a dimensional 'Tear'. It might be unlikely that Comstock COULD 'know him' (in Comstock's contrived life history) whilst an Army Officer, and Booker was (allegedly) only a lowly 'green' 16-year-old trooper. Such persons generally didn't mix socially, nor much professionally. Now IF Booker had disciplinary charges against him, THEN he might have 'met' Comstock. But then, there were many other officers who might have such a task. EXCEPT - Comstock WAS Booker - and Comstock is just saying this. With 128(?) other Bookers before this one ... (But with the variances of appearances you will see within a herd of Elvis Impersonators - similar to this picture of a bunch of Elizabeths seen at the end of the game). So Booker probably does seem familiar to Comstock. Easy enough to write detail things like this in stories (But it takes more skill to do them properly.) BTW, what happened to all the other 'failed' Bookers ??? (A Comstocks 'Trophy Wall' somewhere ??) BTW, remember all this 'Merge' stuff they have elsewhere in the game - How does it happen that there are two of the same people in the same universe/dimension (similar to it being problematical with the two Luteces). (( '' More of "The Cuz Factor" of poor story telling ... '' )) --- --- --- '''Comstock Being Drowned : Booker: "She's your daughter, you son of a bitch! And you ABANDONED her! Was it worth it?! Huh? Did you get what you wanted?! Tell me! Tell me!" Comstock: "It is... finished."" Sad (sick) if this is some intentional reference to Jesus's last words as he was dying" Booker: "Nothing is finished! You lock her up for her whole life! You cut off her finger, and you put it on me!" : Except Booker was a monster himself, and he can't put THAT on Comstock. : Booker basically shows what a hypocrite he is. (( '' Is this "Projection" angst by Levine about this shoddy game ??? '' )) --- No doubt Alternates will have Delta getting his hands around Sofia Lamb's throat in a BS2 REDO ??? --- --- --- When You Think About It - A dying Dr Zhivago and his Tram could have taken out 'Columbia' : What the heck am I talking about ?? Seriously, going after a bunch of rebelling Chinese who still had muskets isn't really saying much. dropping bricks on them is most of what Comstock might do - he is big on 'talk' remember ... PIX Assuming Comstock was even in Control of Columbia at that point (Boxer Rebellion was between 1899 and 1901), the US government wasn't amused and with public outcry shouting at the politicians, action was taken ... (Comstock was publicly hung within 6 months in MOST universes having these events). --- --- --- --- --- . .